Prince of Olympus
by Maryfer7
Summary: what if Percy had leave with the gods instead of Sally? what happens when he goes to camp...my first fanfic hope you like it...:
1. Chapter 1

**DIsclaimer:I don't own anything. all belongs to Rick Riordan even if i would love to own Apollo & Perseus,..**

**well i just want to said that this is my first fanfic and i would like to know if i should continue or just forget about it ... hope you like it!:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Poseidon POV

The only thing that he was capable of thinking at the moment was that the baby in his arms was perfect. But he knew that he should hurry up before his brother got piss off at him for being late for the summer solstice. He knew that it was better for him to show Zeus his little son ,if he didn´t and Zeus found out about him, Zeus would probably kill the little baby. He couldn´t even stand the thought. He knew that his son would probably be the one of the Big Prophecy but, hey, there was also the daughter of Zeus and the son of Hades. With that in mind he made his way to the throne room, trying to hide Perseus in his arms without success. When he got there, he stopped in front of the doors to take a deep breath before preparing himself for the big argument that was sure to follow after his entrance. And with that, he apparated himself to his throne. When he was sitting in his throne, everyone look at him in shock. They were about to start yelling at him when a flash of light made them turn around. There in the middle of the throne room was Sky herself. She was the only living thing that was more powerful that the gods and titans put together.

"Hello everyone, I see that I have a new brother" she said in a tone almost excited. It was very rare for her to talk to the gods at all and much less be in a good mood while talking to them.

"Yes, Sky indeed you do have a new demigod brother. His name is Perseus. He is not so special so I am assuming that you have more important matters to be here for." I said in a hopeful tone. I really didn´t want to see this child die by the hands of his own sister.

"Well, father you are actually wrong. He is the reason I here at all. You know that I hate to see the gods and the titans, that´s the reason why I never come to Olympus unless it is entirely necessary." She said in a calm tone. Everyone was confused and shocked by that information. They were either watching Percy in his arms or Sky.

"What do you mean, Sky?" Zeus asked in a cautious tone. All the gods were trying to figure out what Sky meant.

"I thought that it should be obvious. Perseus is going to become the Prince of Olympus even before he learns to walk." She said in a happy tone. Everyone including myself was in shock. I looked at the baby in my arms how could he become a prince much less of Olympus. In order to become the prince of Olympus a person must defeat all of the 12 gods.

"WHAT?" Zeus said in total anger. He summoned his lightning bolt and pointed to Percy who was still in my arms before I could even react, Sky starting talking.

"It wouldn´t be very wise to hurt the person that is even more powerful than me, the gods, and the titans put together." She said in a warning voice. Everyone went into a deeper shock. Percy was more powerful that the person that was 100X more powerful that the gods and the titans put together. He looked at the baby in his arms. He looked so innocent and inoffensive that he doubted he could kill a flied.

"He is 1000x more powerful than me, you, and the titans put together at the same time."Sky said in a happy but at the same time sad tone.

"Now, before I leave I need to tell you that Percy is to live in Olympus and be taught by each of you. He is going to have all of yours power, but a little bit stronger. He is to become the Prince of Olympus. When he reaches his 15 birthday, he has to go to Camp Half-Blood to teach Nico and Thalia a little bit of what he learned. No one must know that he is a prince. In fact, no one except you are allowed to know this. He like I guess that you know is going to be the child of the big prophecy. He can´t be hurt by any of you in purpose or I myself will make sure that you die. Now, that I told you that I have to leave, but I going to be visiting Percy once a year to teach him special staff. Goodbye." And with that she was gone. Everyone was in a deep shock finally Zeus spoke up and told us that Percy would become Prince as soon as he learned to walk and talk. With that, everyone went their different ways…

1 year later…..

POSEIDON POV

Percy had become the most beautiful toddler that any one had ever seen. Every single god had warmed up to him even Zeus. They considered him their child especially Artemis and Hera since they couldn´t or wouldn´t have children in their own. Percy learned to walk at the age of 8 months old and to talk at 10 months old. He had been Prince for almost 1 month and every single god had been more than excited at the time. Everyone loved Percy even Hades and Zeus. They loved to play with him. All the gods argued about how much time each of them should spent with Percy. Percy was a toddler that everyone loved. He was charming and no one was immune to it. I, being his father, was more than proud to see that my baby was able to make us come together and be a real family. Sky came yesterday to see Percy and taught him how to speak Greek already. I hated to think of the time when he becomes older.

14 years later…

PERCY POV

At the moment I was bored beyond imagination. Why couldn´t I miss the boring solstice? Oh, right because I am the prince of Olympus who no one know. At the moment, the gods were discussing how to stop the army of Kronos from advancing more. They knew that they couldn´t hurt him directly and I was surprised that no even Athena had figured this out, yet. I was bored, so I decided to help them knowing that it would make this end faster. I interrupted whatever Ares have been saying at the moment-

"Why doesn´t my dad unleash his wrath against Kronos ship before he can pass to the part of the sea where Oceanus has more control at the moment" I said looking at my dad Poseidon and my uncle Zeus while talking. They looked shocked that I had thought about such a smart thing even if I wasn´t even playing attention to the argument.

"I think that that is a good idea Perce." My dad said while looking proud of me. I knew that my dad loved when I put Teeny (Athena) in ashamed. My dad does not like her very much. Everyone knew that they were in love with each other except maybe them. Even my clueless uncle Poll (Apollo) knew that. We have been friends since I can remember. His sisters Art (Artemis) considered herself my sister and of course the feeling was mutual.

"Percy I think that you are correct." Uncle Ze (Zeus) told me. I was the only person to ever been allow to call him by a nicknamed. He and Hade (Hades) were like second fathers to me. He like Ze considered me the only person allowed to call him by a nicknamed. They also considered me a son that they didn´t have with them at the moment. Aunt Hery (Hera) was the most amazing aunt ever.

She was like a mother to me. A mother that I didn´t have she considered me her son and I accepted her like a mother. It was strange since she was known by demigods like the god that hated the demigods the most.

"Well know that that having take care of we need to discuss when Percy is leaving for camp-half blood." Said my Uncle Herm (Hermes). He like Poll was a brother to me. But at the moment, I was more focused at the fact that I was going to get out of Olympus even more out of the castle. I was so surprised by this that I fell out of my throne. My throne was right under the throne of Ze. Everyone laughed at me and I just blushed real bad. The hardest laugh was the one coming from Ary (Ares). I was the only person apart from Aphro, Aphrodite, that was able to call him by a nicknamed without be beaten to death. Hepy (Hephaestus) was also laughing hard. I watched Dio (Dionysus) closely but accusering. I knew that he had known that I was going to camp and he didn´t tell me.

"Well, Perce you are going to camp for the summer. We would be visiting you before the summer ends, but you can´t let anyone know what you are until we visited you. Do you understand?" Ze told me seriously. Like If I have ever done something wrong in my life. I nodded my head in understanding. After, than I had to go pack, but before I had to say my goodbyes to everyone. Almost all the gods and goodness were crying or were trying real hard not to. My dad hugged me tightly, and told me to take care of myself. Ze and Hade also did the same, but they threaten to kill anyone who caused me pain. I laugh out loud like if someone could ever hurt me. After, all I had defeated the god of war when I was only 6 years old. All the goodness were crying, but Hery was crying the loudest, and she hugged me so tightly and for so long that Ze had to take her out of me. She made me promised to Iris Message every single day and threat me to come and check on me if I didn´t. Ary, Herm, Poll, Hepy and even Dio hugged me goodbye. Dio remained me that I had to act like if I didn't like him at all so that the others campers wouldn´t be suspicious. I just nodded my head in understanding. I only had to pack and then Herm was going to transport me to the door for Camp Half-blood. I went to my room in the castle and started packing. When I was finished Herm left me in the door of the camp and left. I tooked a deep breath and entered camp.

ANABETH POV

I wondered was going today since Mr. D had been in a good mood, since he came from Olympus. At the moment, I was dueling Thalia while Grover, Luke, Bianca, and Nico watched from the bleachers. I didn't noticed that everyone had stop what they were doing until Thalia kicked me in the ribs to make me turn around and when I did I losted my breath.

There in the door to camp was the most handsome guy I had ever seen. He had black hair and sea green eyes. He had an athletic build body. Physically he looked like a son of Ares, but he much handsome that them. He was looking around and then he noticed that everyone was watching him. He opened his mouth ….

PERCY POV

I hadn´t notice that everyone was watching me until I finished looking around. The camp was nothing compare to Olympus much less the castle. I noticed that everyone was watching me, and I, being the gentleman that I was, introduced myself.

"Hello, everyone my name is Perseus Jackson, and I was wondering if this was Camp Half-Blood. The camp where every demigod goes to." I said in my most polite tone. Everyone gasp at my revelation, I decided to ignore them so I keep walking until I reached the building that they called the Big House. When I reached the house, Chiron introduced himself to me and made me watch a very boring movie explaining everything about the gods and goodness. After, that I was to get a tour of the camp by others campers. The campers were Anabeth, Luke, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca. When the girls saw me from a closer view, I think that they wanted to faint.

ANABETH POV

OMG! This guy is so much cuter from a closer view. I think that he saw that Thalia, Bianca, and I were about to faint because he smiled and told us that it was rude to stare at people.

"Hi! My name is Luke. I'm son of Hermes, messenger of the gods. I'm also the best swordsman around here."Luke said to Percy. When he said that he was the best swordsman Percy tried to contain his laugh but fail. We all stared at him in shock. I mean nobody that knows Luke would ever laugh at that.

"Yeah, sure whatever you said, but I know somebody who is way better than anybody in this camp including Mr. D" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. He had a faraway look in his eyes. We didn't believe him. I mean who can be more powerful than a god. We decided to show him around, we thought that he was going to freak at seeing so much, but he wasn't even impress.

After the tour, we left him at the Hermes cabin to let him rest. We didn't see him until dinner.

PERCY POV

I had planned a real badass joke with Poll and Herm. Today at dinner, I was to be claimed by all the gods. That would probably freak out all the campers even the smart ones. I couldn´t wait for dinner. It was getting boring that all the girls watched me like some kind of prize. I think that it should be a real fun evening. With that in mind, I decided to head to dinner since I was the only camper left in any of the cabins.

ANABETH POV

Percy decided to make his big entrance, because he didn´t came to dinner until everyone was there. He was passing by the Ares table when one of them decided to play funny and make him trip. He didn't saw the movement so he fell. I swear I hear his ankle and arm break. He shouts a soul breaking scream of pure fury.

PERCY POV

I hated when people were too coward to face me. My ankle and my arm hurt, and I could sense that they were broke but with all my force I got up. I tried not to winced when I stood up. I could hear the stupid kid laughing. I decided to play cool, but they were going to pay a high price for what they did to me. I turned around to see Dio entering the dinner room and when he saw me…

ANABETH POV

I swear this Percy kid is strong. He just stood up, and was about to walk towards the Hermes table when Mr. D entered. He saw the condition in which Percy was and literally turned a purple shade. He shout a scream that I swear would be heard in Olympus.

"Are you ok? Who the Hades did this to you?" Mr. D said to Percy. He looked like he could kill the one who did that. Everyone gasped at this, Mr. D never care about anything having to do with the demigods. We didn´t have time to hear the answer because in that moment different flashes of gold appeared. When we looked up again all the gods and goodness were here. They looked worried and angry at the same time. Percy was starting to look…red? I didn´t have time to analyze things farther because at that moment Lord Poseidon started talking..

PERCY POV

I knew that I was going to be embarrassed to the extreme when my dad started talking.

"Perseus Jackson, what the Hades happened to you? I want to know the name of the bastard that did this to you." My dad said in his most murderous tone and look. Hade and Ze didn't look any less scaring. I could feel all the confused looks of the campers on us.

"Calm down everyone. I'm fine. I just trip. I just broke my ankle and arm-"I didn´t even finished the sentence because all my family shout a chorus of "only that" in an angry tone.

"Let me see your injuries." Poll told me in his most calm voice. I set my mind in not screaming or wince when Poll would touch my ankle and arm but I fail miserably. I screamed a shout of pure hurt when Poll touched my arm. All the gods and goodness looked a lot more angry and worried than before.

ANABETH POV

I was in deep shock just like everyone else. How can Percy be so important to the gods if he only found out that he is a demigod? All of the gods and goodness looked worried for Percy. I knew that the Ares kid that did that to Percy was going to pay a high price. What stunned me the most was that even Lady Hera was worried for Percy. I may even say that she looked like the most worried one. Lord Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus looked murderous. Then Lord Zeus talked again…

PERCY POV

I swear that my arm hurt like Hades and no one was doing anything about it. At that moment Ze started talking again.

"Perce, who the Hades did this to you?" Zeus said in a very angry tone that almost made all the campers go running to their mothers.

"No one, Ze. I just tripped on my foot in my way to Herm´s cabin table." I said in a calm voice. I didn't think that the kid that did this to me should get turned to ashes just because of this. When the gods that I called by a nicknamed didn't even got angry at me every single person gasped even Chiron. Then, Ze told Poll to cure my injuries which he did without hesitation. Every single god and goodness looked more relaxed and less angry after that. Then someone asked who the Hades was I. I just laugh along with the rest of the gods and goodness.

ANABETH POV

To say that I was in shock was an understatement. Percy calls the King of the Gods by a nicknamed and wasn't turned to ashes. The gods even smiled at being called that. Then Thalia asked what everyone was thinking.

"Who the Hades are you?" she said in a very confused tone. That just made the gods and goodness and even Percy laugh.

"I think that we should give them an explanation" said Lord Zeus in a calm voice. All the gods and goodness nodded in that, all the gods and goodness make a table appear for them. I was confused along with the rest of the camp when 13 chairs appeared instead of 12. Then when all the gods and goodness where sited, a chair between Zeus and Poseidon was left. I thought that maybe it was for Sky since she is the only living thing that would probably be allowed to sit with the gods and goodness. I nearly faint along with the rest of the camp when Percy went to sit there…..

PERCY POV

I knew that my cover was blow away as soon as the thirteen chairs appear for me. I knew that I had to go there so I forced my legs to move forward. I could hear the gasp of all the campers when I sat at the chair next to my dad and uncle. Then I started to blush because Ze was about to start talking.

ANNABETH POV

I swear I was about to faint. How important was Percy that he was allowed to sit with the gods. Even Chiron did not had that privilege. Percy was turning red. Then Lord Zeus started talking.

"As you may know or noticed Percy is a very important person for all of us." He said while looking at all the campers.

"Indeed, Percy is a very important person for all of us." Lord Poseidon said.

"Well, to make this story short Percy is the son of Poseidon and the child of the Big Prophecy." Lord Hades said in a bored tone.

"Hade, you are always the party killer. You should have let us have some fun. Come on, at least let them suffer until the end of dinner to tell them the rest. Please?" Percy said to Lord Hades doing his best puppy look. All the goodness and gods laugh at the dilemma of Hades. He couldn´t said yes because he would be joke at and he couldn´t said not with the look that Percy had.

"Urrrgh, fine but you going to pay a high price for this little Prin-"  
>Lord Hades started to said but was cut off by Lord Apollo.<p>

"Hades, you better keep your mouth shut until the end of dinner." Lord Apollo told Lord Hades. All the others laugh at Lord Hades.

PERCY POV

I knew that I would pay a high price after I made Hade pick between me and being laugh at. All the campers were looking at me and to tell the truth I was getting really annoyed by it. I think that the gods noticed that I was about to snapped.

"Campers, I think that you should continue with your dinner at the end of it you would be given an explanation about all of this." Said Ze. I really could not care less about what they thought about me. I know it sounds kind of arrogant but you would also say this if you knew what if felt like to be looked at like a prize.

After that, the gods and goodness welcomed me back by giving hugs and kisses. I could feel the shocked eyes of all the campers.

ANABETH POV

I could not believe what I was seeing. All the goodness and gods given Percy hugs and even some kisses. Lady Hera and Lady Artemis both give Percy big hugs and kisses all over his face. Lord Hade, Lord Poseidon and Lord Zeus all give Percy tight hugs. I was beyond shocked all of our parents rarely talked to us let alone show any kind of affection towards us. Even Thalia, Nico, and Bianca were never shown an action of love from their parents. I could see that all the campers had a look of disbelieved or jealousy in their faces. I can even say that even I was a little jealous of him. Come on you would also be if he was able to be with your parent and you couldn´t even talk to them. At that moment, Lord Zeus started talking again…

PERCY POV

I was blushing real bad because I knew what was coming next, Ze started talking again.

"as you can see Percy is love by all of us-" Ze was interrupted by Hade.

"to make this story short Percy is the favorite demigod of every single god including the minor ones. We all love him and if anyone dares to hurt him. Well, let´s say that you don´t want to find out" Hade said in a bore and threatening tone.

I couldn´t help my laugh at the face of the demigods it was really priceless. They seem like they would go crying to their mothers at any moment. After a while the rest of the gods and goodness joined me.

ANABETH POV

I couldn´t believed that Percy could be that important to the gods. I mean sure there´s always a favorite son/daughter of the gods. But I have never heard of all the gods and goodness loving the same demigod. I could see the hurt in the faces of the demigods at that statement.

"anyways, thank you for stating the obvious ,Bother." Lord Zeus told Lord Hades.

"you welcome. It was nothing." Lord Hades answered Lord Zeus back.

"brothers, let´s no fright today, please. This is problaby the last time we are going to see Perce for the sumer." Lord Poseidon tols his Brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.. and please review and tell me if i should continue..:)<strong>


	2. Dinner

Author´s Note: I just wanted to thank everyone that read and reviewed my story. It makes me feel so happy. I also wanted to apologize for not updating sooner but my computer broke down. I also wanted to apologize for my mistakes in the last chapter. My computer for some reason didn´t pointed out my mistakes and I thought everything was ok. Thank You and I hope you enjoy the next Chapter…. :)

DISCLAIMER: I don´t own anything...all belongs to Rick Riordan

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

I knew that it was going to be hard for my dad, because he was not used to be away from me for long periods of times. I usually lived in Olympus, but he always came to check on me at least once a day. I also spend days in his palace when he felt like he hadn´t had been spending enough time with me. My relation with my stepmother and my half-brother was good. We were close, but I was not really close to them like I was with the rest of the gods and goddesses.

I could see in his eyes that he was really sad for the fact that he wouldn´t be able to visit me at any time that he wanted. I for once feel the same way. I was not used to be around kids my own age. I usually spend my time with the gods and goddesses. I helped them when they needed since I have the powers of all the gods and goddesses. But back to the point, Hade started talking again.

"Poseidon is correct Zeus. This is probably the last time that we are going to see Perce for the summer. You know what Sky said that day. It would not be wise to disobey her orders." Hade said to Ze in a sad yet serious tone.

"I know, Hades, is just that it is very difficult to control our tempers. But I know that we can´t tell them the whole truth. Well, at least not at this time if we want for Perce to have a kind of normal experience at this camp. But it just feels wrong to leave Perce here without being treated the way that he should." Ze told Hade and my dad in a serious yet unsure tone.

ANNABETH POV

I was very confused by time that Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon, and Lord Hades finished talking. Percy was someone very important for the gods and goddesses, yet they could not tell us what. After the Big Three finished talking all the gods and goddesses looked sad and pained for some unknown reason. I really hated this. If there is one thing that I hate the most is not knowing something. I´m so use to being the one always knowing everything there is to know that I'm not used to this.

Now, I know what it feels like to be clueless. I´m sure as hell going to find out who this guy is.

PERCY POV

After Ze finished talking all the gods and goddesses looked sad and pained. I knew that they would feel this way at leaving me here and not being able to talk to me.

"Well, anyways, Perce is here to teach the Bianca, Nico, Thalia, and all the Cabins leaders some of the things that he knows. But I'm just going to said that if you want to live through this, it would be wise to just do whatever he says without complaints." Ze told the campers in a serious tone.

I turned as red as a tomato. I mean why can´t Ze just said that I going to teach them. Not he has to said that they have to obey me if they want to live. I mean why can´t I be normal for once in my life? Oh yeah, ´cause I had to be the children of the stupid prophecy AND the prince of Olympus. Like if being the Child of the prophecy wasn´t enough.

Anyways, back to the point, all the campers looked at each other incredulous like if they couldn´t believe that I was going to be teaching them anything apart from how to run from a fight.

I just sat there looking bored as hell but in reality was all but cursing and yelling at those campers for looking so incredulous and doubtful.

ANABETH´S POV

I was so clueless that in that moment I decided that I was going to do anything to find out the truth about his boy for my master.

LUKE´S POV

I just sat there dizzy beyond compression. I mean yeah this boy had told us that he knew someone that was better at fighting that even a god. But I never imagined that he would be referring to himself. I just sat there frozen in place like the rest of the campers and even Chiron.

NICO´S POV

I didn´t know what was going on. I just knew that this boy was here to teach me some stuff that I didn´t even knew about. I was wonder how much point in attacks did he had in Mythomagic….

BIANCA´S POV

I was super excited at thought of this hot boy teaching me anything. I knew that he was probably my cousin, but who cares. He is freaking hot. I just hope that he will not be taken like Luke is.

I know that Luke do not has a girlfriend, but are we kidding it is obvious that he and Thals are made for each other. Well a girl can dream...

THALIA´S POV

Well I just drying to get my hands in that little boy to know why he is so important to the gods. And I sure as hell going to find out before the others. And to tell the truth I'm kind of jealous of him.

He gets hugs from MY dad AND MY stepmother. I don´t even get a hug or a wave from him when he is in a good mood. Well tomorrow will be more than interesting...

* * *

><p><strong>Author´<strong>**s Note: I just want said thank you for reading and I hope you like it. Please tell if Anabeth should be good or bad. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author´s Note: i just want to apologize for not updating sooner, but i really hadn´t had the time since this last month I have been worry about my grandma since she got sick again. But enough of my problems, I wrote this chapter in a day and I know is kind of bad but please Read and Review. And thanks to those that add my stories to your favorite or to follow, and also thank you to those who review my story. And also to those that are following me or put me as a favorite author….;)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don´t own anything everything belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Farewells<p>

Percy POV

Well after Ze enlighten us with that knowledge, please note the sarcasm, all the gods and goddesses were trying to hide smiles. Keyword trying, without success may I add, because they knew that now I wanted more than anything else to prove them wrong.

All the while the campers continued to look at me with disbelief and confusion but I could still see a little bit of jealousy in their eyes and faces. It took all my self control not to snap at them and showed them just how good I was. I think that Ze saw how close I was to snap because he continued to talk.

"Fine, I think that that´s about all you need to know for the summer anyways. So council say your goodbyes to Percy and you can go talk to your others children , but I want you all back to tend to your duties in one hour. That´s all council dismissed." Ze said talking to the campers and the council meaning that he was also talking to me.

Immediately all the campers snapped out of their shock, they literally looked like they could pee in their pants. I supposed I could also be that excited to talk to my godly parent if I didn´t talk to them at all.

Anyways , their faces immediately return to jealous when they saw that they were going to said goodbye to me before going with them. For some unknown reason, please note the sarcasm, I was going to be the most loved camper around here.

Annabeth POV

I mean really does the gods not care at all about us or what. I could see that most of the campers were thinking the same thing, because their faces and eyes told the truth even if they didn´t say anything at all. I wonder if our parents even care about us at all. I mean I know that they can´t contract us, but they could at least talk to us once in a while.

Now, I know that they can talk and interact with us because they did it with this Percy kid. I wonder if the Olympians even remember that the rest of the campers are here. They haven´t even try to talk to us, because they are too occupy with Percy. I just know one thing I going to find the truth about him even if it is the last thing I do. Let´s see how long it takes the gods and goddesses to remember us.

Percy POV

Can my family make my staying in this camp any harder? I mean can´t they at least pretend to be interesting in their children first and then me. Now I know for sure that I'm not going to be popular here at all.

The first ones to come and said goodbye were Herm and Poll since they also wanted to spend time with their kids. They told me that they would miss me, and overall my help and intelligence to do pranks with them. They also told me to take care of myself and to do anything that they would do. I told them that I would take of myself, but I wouldn´t anything that they would do since I was actually trying to make a good impression. They just laughed and hugged me goodbye and then went to talk with their kids.

The next ones were Teeny and Dem (Demeter) since they also wanted to spend some quality time with their children. They told me to study and to eat very large quantities of cereal. I know they are kind of weird but they are good people. They just hugged and kissed me on the cheek and they also told me not to do any Percies. I told them that I would try not to do any Percies while trying very hard not to laugh. Once again keyword trying, you may be wondering what the heck is a Percie. A Percie is when someone, namely me, does something rash and most of the time stupid or when someone see the best or funny side in things while being in a death-life situation.

The next ones were Ary, Aphro, Hepy, and Sty (Hestia), they came to said goodbye because they wanted to either see their children, find someone to fight with or they wanted to go shopping. I don´t think I need to explain who wanted to do what. Aphro and Sty gave me big hugs and kisses on both cheeks. They told me to not get in trouble and to be good. And let´s not forget to get a girlfriend, oh sorry I'm wrong, that I should break as many hearts as I could. I think that you know who said that. Ary told me to beat the crap out of anyone that thought that I was a loser. I told him that if I did that I would probably beat the whole camp. He laughed and told me that I was probably right and that if I need any help at all to not hesitate to ask him for it. Hepy just gave me a simple hug and told me to take care of myself and to stay out of trouble. I told him that that was next to impossible for me. He laughed and told me that it was the truth.

The last ones were Hade, Ze, Hery, Art, and my dad for obvious reasons. Hade and Ze told me to take care of myself and to show the campers who was the boss. I just laughed and told them that I was going to take care of myself. The last ones to said goodbye were Hery and Art both of them almost knocked all the air out of my lungs. They both made me promised that I was going to Iris-Message every day before going to bed. They also told me that I could stay in their cabin at any moment that I needed. They both were crying buckets when they left.

And the last but not least was my dad. He told me to take care of myself and to not go and search for dangerous. I just told him that I usually didn´t needed to. He also told me that if I needed anything I should only go to the Ocean for answers. Then he hugged me and made me promised to Iris-Message him daily.

After my dad left, I decided that it was probably best if went to my cabin before the rest of the gods and goddesses left since I know that my situation with the rest of the campers is next to horrible.

My cabin was, in short, awesome. It was sea themed. And by my standards anything that has to do with the sea is awesome. Even though, my cabin was nothing compare to the one that I had in Olympus.

I hadn´t noticed that I was exhausted until I felt my eyelids dropping. I took a long, hot, and relaxing shower. And immediately after I closed my eyes fell into a dreamless sleep.

Annabeth POV.

After my mom said goodbye to Percy, she came towards us. She as beautiful as always, but I couldn´t oversee the fact that she look so sad even though she was being allowed to talk to us. As soon as she sat in the table with us, all my siblings snapped out of their jealously stage and looked normal again. I on the other hand was not about to let pass the opportunity to know more about that Percy kid.

"Hi, mom, so do you know who this Percy kid is?" I asked my mom while giving her my best puppy eyes trying to convince her of telling me more about him.

"Yes, I know who he is Annabeth, but I can´t tell you anything at this time. Please don´t try to get this information, because you may get unpleasant and shocking answers." My mother told me in a soft, yet stern tone. Making it perfectly clear that I should not try to get answers that may be more shocking that I would ever imagine. I definably can´t wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author´s Note: thank u for reading and please review. <strong>


	4. Author's Note about Update!

Hey EVERYONE I know I haven't update in forever and I feel like crap for it. But not worry I will be updating this story sometime this week. I already have the next chapte ready along with a new story that I'm sure you are going to like. Sorry for being such a bad author/writer, but I promised I will try to update faster. Your reviews are the reason that made me want to continue writing so thanks. I will update soon so the wait for the next chapter is going to be over soon!;)

Love,

Maryfer3


End file.
